The invention relates to a method and apparatus for the adjustment of contact springs in a relay. In this invention, by means of a localized, metered application of heat, such as, a laser pulse, a specified adjustment of the position of a contact spring can be achieved.
Published German patent application No. OS 2,918,100 discloses a method of utilizing a laser pulse to produce a specified delay in contact springs or other adjustable parts. The degree of deformation of a spring can be varied by using a laser beam to apply various geometries of the applied fusion zones. Additionally, the use of deflection devices, such as mirrors, can be used for laser beaming.